The Administrative Core will provide support for research of high-throughput biodosimetry approaches which will be needed following a large-scale radiological event resulting in mass casualties from multiple types of radiation exposures. The purpose of the Administrative Core is to create and implement administrative and leadership mechanisms that will foster effective interactions among the CMCR investigators and institutions to ensure a productive research effort. It is also responsible for overall organization, management, decision making, periodic evaluations, data sharing and involvement of institutional resources. The objectives of the Administrative Core are to: ? Form an Administrative Structure to administer the CMCR: o Establish and coordinate an Internal Advisory Committee and an External Scientific Advisory Group o Facilitate collaboration between the various Scientific Projects and Cores within the Columbia CMCR o Facilitate collaboration between this CMCR and other CMCRs o Organize an annual retreat. ? Administer the budget; coordinate travel and purchasing. ? Coordinate patent applications and maintain intellectual property protections. ? Generate the CMCR Annual Report. ? Maintain the CMCR website.